Vampire Screams
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: We have never laughed so hard! Halloween is upon the cullens, they decide to go Camping. Emmett desides to tell a little story. Things don't go quite as planned. Cannon. Collaboration with Footroza.


We do not own twilight and all of that…..

**a/n: Happy Halloween! This is Footroza's and my entry to the Halloween countdown. We had a lot of fun with this.. Thanks to the most awesome beta's Loloskinn & rmcrms5. **

**Oh.. you should so check out our forum tomorrow.. I am so excited I can't wait until Midnight to change it over to the new forum.. so make sure you remember to check it out at www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**Hope you have a spooky Halloween! **

**TSO xxx**

**Vampire Screams**

The night was cold and breezy. All six of the campers were bundled up for the night, but only one of them was feeling the effects of the cool air. Emmett had made a campfire at Alice's request. She thought it would make the whole experience more festive. Bella was just thankful for the fire's warmth. She couldn't have cared less what it looked like. But when you hang out with a family of vampires, you quickly learn that they do most of the human things for the perception of others. They had to play the part.

Tonight they had all decided to go camping. It was Halloween night, and not a favorite holiday of the Cullens. When Alice had said that she saw them all making out around a campfire, all the boys were in. The cars practically packed themselves.

Now the three couples sat around the fire telling stories and helping to make Alice's vision a reality.

Edward leaned into Bella and asked, "Are you too cold? Do you need to move closer to the fire?" Bella was shivering, but not necessarily from the cool night air. He pressed his lips to her ear and began to pull her ear lobe into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it and then began to move further down her neck. She moaned into his touch.

"OH, Edward. If you keep doing that, I will be warm all night." She leaned into his mouth and pulled his chin up. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. The kiss began as feathery and light as always. Bella knew it was only a matter of time until he pulled back and regained his control. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him. She greedily attacked his mouth and grazed her tongue over his lips. The sensation of warm to cold was thrilling. She needed him. She started to lean backwards onto the sleeping bag they were laying on, and to her surprise he followed her movements.

Edward was more aroused than he had ever been before. His Bella wanted him and he ached to taste her. Not just her blood. Although every time she blushes he felt the venom fill his mouth. He longed to lick up the juice that spilled down her legs. She was always wet for him now. Her body merely had to touch him, and he could smell her arousal between her legs. This was madness. He had to have her. She wanted it, he craved it, and by god tonight he would mark her as his.

"Hello over there. Are you two planning on making a porno tonight?" Cock blocker Rose grumbled as the others giggled.

Unfortunately for the lovers wrapped in their embrace, this only served to squelch the fires of desire. Both Edward and Bella stopped abruptly and sat up straightening their clothes.

"Give them both a break Rose. If the lust gets any thicker from those two, I am going to jump Bella myself. How in the world are you maintaining your distance Edward? I know you want to ravish her. Go find a bush and get us all out of our misery." Jasper was clearly frustrated with the continued blue balls of his brother. He went to stand up, but Alice stopped him.

"Jazzy, I think your problems will be solved tonight. Don't worry. You can take out your frustrations on me. I am always open to calming your nerves." She pulled him back onto their sleeping bag, and began to kiss his face, working her way to his lips.

"Come on. Not you too. We are out in the beautiful wilderness, on a Halloween night. Let's at least take some time to have some fun before we all start making out. It's not as if we don't have ALL NIGHT." Emmett said with a frown. He was always up for fun. The thing is that most of the time his fun revolved around sex with Rose. Something was up with him, and the others eyed him suspiciously.

"YOU are turning away from sex with ME!" Rose declared. "That's fine. You can sleep in the woods tonight. Don't even THINK about coming into my tent. Maybe some female shape shifter from the res will come and get you off." Rose was pissed, and a pissed Rose could ruin the fun for everyone. Emmett had to think fast.

"NOW BABY! You know that is not what I mean. I will take you right here in front of everyone. You KNOW I can do it to. I am always ready to have sex with you. I was just saying that we are out here with our family. It might be nice to spend some time together and have some fun, but if you are hot and ready for me. Let's do this!" Emmett started taking off his shirt and pants. Before Bella could blink, she was staring at Emmett in his birthday suit.

She couldn't help but to stare. Emmett was a very large man in any right, but seeing him in all his glory, she could see that his manly endowments were very well endowed. She broke the stare when she heard a throat clear from behind her.

"You see something you like? I am sure Emmett could take care of you too." Edward was only teasing, but Bella blushed none the less. She looked away and caught Rose's angry glare.

"Emmett, no one wants to see you naked. And I do mean…NO ONE. Put your damn clothes back on. You are going to attract moths or something." Rose declared.

"I don't know about that. Bella seemed to see something she liked. How about it little sis? You want to meet me behind the tree. I will help put out the fires I smell between your legs." He started swaying his hips to an imaginary song letting his dick swing from side to side.

"EMMETT!! You have lost your mind. Get dressed already. Bella is not ready for your stupid jokes. Damn, she probably wants to go home now. You freaked her out!" Edward yelled.

"No I am fine but, yes, please put your pants back on Emmett. I just can't look at that with a straight face." Bella leaned into Edward's chest and giggled.

"You won't be laughing in a minute little girl," he mumbled but went to put back on his clothes.

Alice made an attempt to salvage the evening by asking, "So Emmett, what other fun things did you have in mind. Did you want to tell stories or something? How about we make some smores?" She reached into her bag and pulled out the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

"Well, seeing that you already know what I am going to do. Why don't we start with those campfire stories? Here are the rules. The must be scary. They must have some fucking, and they must include me." Emmett laughed at the last rule, but they all knew he was totally serious.

"Alice, why did you bring so much food? You know I am the only one that can eat it. It seems like a waste. You guys don't even like the smell. I am not that hungry anyway." Bella told Alice. Alice just kept on bringing out supplies from her bag as if she hadn't heard.

"It just makes the night feel right. Okay. Who wants to tell the first ghost story? Jasper how about you? You have some great stories about some pretty creepy things. You start." Alice requested.

"No Way! My idea. My story is first. Okay, everyone gather around and snuggle close to your loved one. You never know what kind of demon is lurking in these woods." Emmett was trying to use his scariest voice, but only Bella was buying it.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away." Groans could be heard all around the campfire. "Okay, seriously. I heard this story a few years ago. The legend I am going to tell you happened just about right here in these forests. The scene was so gruesome even the most hardened policeman on the scene still has nightmares about it. I must tell you that we vampires are not the most dangerous things in the woods. There are demons so dark and scary even Aro himself would run if her knew." He seemed satisfied that he had us all on the edge of our sleeping bags so he continued.

_The story begins as six young and brave humans started a night of fun around a campfire. Kind of like we are sitting right now. The night was clear and cold, but there was an uneasy feeling amongst the campers. Something didn't feel right. The whole night they felt like they were being watched, almost hunted. This was not their first time to be in the woods camping, but it was the first time in this particular spot. After a fun night of being together around the fire, each couple set out to go into their own tents for some serious forest fucking. _

_Just as the last couple starts to pull up the zipper on their tent, they all hear a blood curdling scream from just the other side of the campsite. The screaming continues for a full minute until all the couples are huddled together next to the light of the fire. Just as quickly as it starts, it stops. But now they hear a noise that sounds like a body dragging across the rocks. _

"_Who's out there?" one of the boys yells out. The only answer they get is a loud thud as the body is dropped. The girls are terrified, and the boys are feeling protective, so they decide to go check it out. The really handsome muscular boy that all the girls secretly want to fuck tells them that he will take the flashlight and go see what it is._

"_Please be careful Gemmett, and take care of that cock. I will need it later." His luscious girlfriend, Violet, yells after him. _

_He disappears into the night and the others wait for his return. They hear the rustling of leaves and something that sounds like a scuffle. Violet yells, "GEMMETT…!!!" but they hear nothing else. The hero of the group is lost. Now the girls are left with the backups and much less handsome boys of the group, Geddie and Gasper. The girls know that all hope is lost and they begin to cry._

"_What are we going to do now? Someone has to go out there and check on Gemmett. I know he is the strongest and has the biggest cock, but he could have been tackled by a bear or something." The girls cry._

"Whatever Emmett? Does this story have a point or are we going to hear about how wonderful you are all night?" Edward grumbled.

Jasper added, "YEAH, and why do we all have names that start with the letter G?"

"Just shut up and listen to the story. This is when it gets really scary."Emmett replied.

_So, as I was saying. The two losers, Geddie and Gasper decide to leave the girls and go to check on Gemmett together. They are both too pussy to go by themselves. The girls are terrified, but watch the boys disappear into the darkness holding onto each other for support._

_Almost immediately the girls hear more screaming and yelling. They also hear the rumblings of a large beast. Just to the outside of where the firelight reaches, they can see a demon approaching the camp. Its teeth are blood red, and its jaws are snapping open and closed with a loud "CRUNCH". The girls just can't quite make out what it is in the twilight of the fire. _

_They lean their bodies toward the figure to get a better view. Each was holding their breath in anticipation. The demon looks up and sees them watching and jumps further into the darkness leaving its prey dying on the forest floor._

"_HELP ME!" the dying Gasper whines. "PLEASE SAVE ME..I am not as strong as GEMMETT. I need you women." The girls move in unison to his bloody body._

_Violet leans down to grab him and bring him back to the light of the fire, but he is too heavy. They all grab an arm or a leg and begin to lug his body back over to the camp._

_Just as they are dragging him back, a hand reaches out and steals Galice into the night. All that is left is a piece of her manicured nail. The girls drop Gasper and run back to the safety of the firelight._

_They are being picked off one by one. Gella and Violet are now alone. They begin to cry and think of their families. Would they ever make it home again? They are holding each other next to the fire and begin to rock back and forth. Gella reaches up and tells Violet, "We are going to die. I don't want to die without telling you how I have felt about you. For as long as I have known you I have wanted to do this." And she leans her lips toward Violet and gives her a sweet and soft kiss on the lips. _

_Violet begins to loosen up and starts to kiss back. Just lips and moans first, but soon the two of them are going for the gusto. Tongues are flying all over the place and hands are going up under shirts. The two girls are really getting into it as they lay back on the ground and start taking off their clothes._

"What the fuck Emmett? Is this a ghost story or a porno? Come on dude. Don't go there. Move on to the good stuff." Edward pleaded.

"Excuse me. This is my story. When it is YOUR turn you can tell a boring white lace story just like you, but for now. Shut up and let me finish." Emmett challenged.

_So the girls were naked and exploring their bodies for the first time. Gella noticed the moisture pooling between Violets legs. She took her small hand and placed it on Violets soft and throbbing mound. She began to rub in circles as Violet laid her head back in ecstasy. _

Rose interrupted this time. "That's enough Emmett. Either tell your story, or I am going to bed."

"Okay. Okay. I thought you were getting into it. You can't deny it would be hot to see the two of you go at it, but alright back to the demon." Emmett said.

"Wait…did you hear that?" Emmett stops and cocks his head to the side as if listening hard to the night. "I heard something. Listen."

"Very funny you ass. I didn't hear a thing. Just keep going" Rose states.

"No. Wait. I heard it too." Jasper said. "Be still and listen."

Everyone is silent. There is no noise except the rapid beating of Bella's heart. It was clear to all that she was terrified.

Just as Alice was about to say to stop scaring Bella, they all heard a loud scream in the night. The girls jumped out of their skin and jumped into the laps of the boys.

"What the hell was that?" Rose declares.

"I want to go home." Bella cries.

"Jazzy hold me."Alice begs.

The world stops suddenly. Everyone stops and is silent. Suddenly Jasper makes a snickering sound followed soon by a giggle from Edward. It is not long and all three boys are laughing hysterically.

"What is so damn funny?" the girls yell.

"Oh oh oh.. you should have seen your faces. That was classic. Man if we would have filmed that shit we would be famous. HA HA HA. Way to go boys." Emmett laughed.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You all planned this whole thing. How did you keep all this from Alice? How did you make the screaming sound?" Rose questioned.

The girls are getting increasingly frustrated waiting for the answers to the questions. The boys have yet to stop laughing and high fiving each other. Bella moved to get away from Edward.

"You tricked us. Why would you scare us like that?" she asked.

Edward tried to bring her back to him, but she pulled away. "Bella, we were only having a little fun. That's what you do on a campout. Don't be mad."

"But how did I not see this coming. I don't understand." Alice said as she rubbed her head in frustration.

"That was a tricky part of the plan." Emmett joked and then yelled, "Come on out. It's over."

Much to the girls' surprise, they hear some rustling in the woods and soon a figure crawls into the firelight.

"Seth! Is that you?" Bella yelled.

Seth cautiously creeps closer, but it is plain to see that he is clearly amused. He had heard the whole thing. They then notice that he is holding something in his hand.

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"Don't be mad, Bella. We were only having some fun. This is The Screamer 2000. I got it for Christmas a couple of years ago, but I have never found a use for it like I did tonight." Seth holds out the machine and presses the button on the side. Immediately, the quiet of the night was shattered with a terrifying scream.

"So Seth was in charge of 'screaming' at us. That's why I couldn't see it was him." Alice shook her head in disgust. "Jasper, you were in on this too. I can't believe it."

The boys started giving each other slaps on the back and congratulating Seth on a job well done.

The girls were getting more and more upset, but the boys either didn't care or didn't notice. Neither option was sitting well with the frustrated females.

"I can see that we are no longer needed here. Let's go home girls and have some fun. I have a pedicure with my name on it." Rose said.

In the blink of an eye, Rose took off through the forest. Alice grabbed Bella and took off after her. The boys were alone, but their laughing continued.

"You think we should go after them?" Jasper asked.

"I think we would be safer out here with the demons. Rose can be quite a bitch when I get the best of her. The payback is going to be hell," Emmett laughed, "but it was so worth it."

The boys all smirked to one another in agreement, turned back to the fire and continued to think about the nights activities.

Edward said, "Do you think we could just go hunting next year?"

Emmett laughed, "Oh yeah, how do you expect us to get out of Alice wanting another 'Family bonding camping experience?'"

"Oh that's easy," Jasper stated. "Just remind her of this year! She may never go camping with us again."

And just like that, all the boys were laughing again.

**a/n: We at the writers coffee shop are taking part for the fandom gives back a fantastic cause. More details will be posted on the site in the next week. Please look out for them. **

**But Footroza and I are offering another thing to bid on. We are offering the chance for us to work with us to write a one-shot or short story of your choice in a collab. OR we will write a collab for you. As I say all details of this will be at the writers coffee shop in the next week.. **

**You know what to do please review….**


End file.
